


Abrazos Hogareños

by AbilRell



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbilRell/pseuds/AbilRell
Summary: Sólo mierda fluff llena de abrazos que se sienten como hogar.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 8





	Abrazos Hogareños

**Author's Note:**

> Ese es mi primer fic KuroMahi, así que ténganme paciencia. Espero que lo disfruten.

Poco a poco y con pesadez, Mahiru comenzó a abrir sus ojos, así alejando el sueño de él. Con un suspiro, se levantó lentamente. Sentándose en el borde de su cama y dejando que sus descalzos pies tocaran el suelo, no pudo evitar notar el _frío_ que se sentía en la habitación. 

— Nevá —escuchó un suave susurro decir, casi asustándolo sino fuera porque ya sabía de quién provenía. 

— ¿Qué...?

— Está nevando fuera —la perezosa voz de su Servamp, quien desde su forma de gato negro que se encontraba entre las sábanas de su propia cama, le repitió más claro. _"Tal vez entre la madrugada se coló. Con este frío..."_ pensó.

— ¿Nevando...? —repitió susurrado, sus piernas se movieron hasta la puerta de cristal delante suya. Observó con detalle cómo caían los pequeños copos de nieve, llenando todo el lugar que tocaban. Una corriente de aire pasó repentinamente, recordándole que únicamente se había ido a dormir con una camisa y un pantalón de pijama flojo. _"¡Que frío!"_ se regañó internamente mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, por fin notando cuán helado estaba el lugar.

— Oye, ven acá, te congelaras de frío —escuchó la voz del peli-azul en su espalda. Cuando volteó para dirigirse de nuevo hacía su cama, notó que el chico había vuelto a su forma humana. 

— ¿Qué hora es? Tengo escuela...

— Qué molestia... No lo sé, pero dudo con la casi tormenta de nieve que se avecina, allá escuela —murmuró.

— Mmm, tal vez tienes razón... —con el sueño volviendo a su sistema, Mahiru caminó hasta su cama, acostándose a un lado de Kuro—. Supongo que sólo por hoy ganas, me quedaré en casa...

— Sí, sí, ya duerme, Mahiru —el vampiro acercó aún más el cuerpo de su Eve, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras podía escucharlo murmurar tonterías sin sentido alguno. Recargó su barbilla contra la cabeza del otro, una sonrisa se le escapó al sentir como las manos del castaño abrazaban su torso.

_Más tarde se levantarían para comer algo y luego seguirían acurrucados mientras se abrazaban._

**Author's Note:**

> Re corto, lo sé y perdón.


End file.
